The present invention relates to a trailer hitch device for motor vehicles which serves to draw a trailer or the like.
Regarding such a trailer hitch device for motor vehicles, there has heretofore been known one shown in FIGS. 10 thru 12.
This device is of a structure which is fixed under the floor of a vehicle body near a rear bumper. It comprises a member beam 3 which is supported by the vehicle body floor 2 through brackets 1 fixed to both the ends thereof, and a trailer hitch 4 whose base end is fixed to the middle part of the member beam 3 and which is provided at its distal end with a coupling bowl 4a protruding rearwards from under the rear bumper 5. An example which is fixed under the floor through the brackets in this manner, is also stated in the official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No. 114704/1980.
With the prior-art example, the trailer hitch device is generally exposed under the floor at the rear part of the vehicle body. Therefore, the example has the problems that the external appearance of the rear part of the motor vehicle is spoiled, and that the departure angle of the vehicle body is sacrificed.
Moreover, the fixation of the trailer hitch device to the vehicle body floor is prone to become disadvantageous in strength and necessitates to stiffen the vehicle body floor.